homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Simons
Your name is MIKE SIMONS and you are currently practicing a very crappy magic trick. This magic trick is so lame that it's probably not even worth your time. I mean it's just a stupid bunny in the hat trick! You've loved magic ever since you were little, though you've never been very good at it. You loved watching your Grandpa perform tricks for you. When you were a toddler everything was so much easier, BUT EVERYTHING CHANGED WHEN THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED. Wait, what? No everything changed when your Grandpa became a BITTER DOUCHE BAG. He used to be quite fond of watching you perform little magic shows. Now when he sees you perform magic it's almost like he's dead, or you're just not even there. After this occurs, you usually just go up stairs and lock yourself up in your room. You'll just sit up there for hours, or even days, trying to figure out what you did wrong. Occasionally you'll build something, like a computer. That's something you're good at, engineering. You've made many things, you've made the TV in your house, the computer you own, and even the oven. It's something that you don't care whether or not your Grandpa is impressed by it or not. Well, now it's time to practice another crappy magic trick. You open one of your drawers to grab your CHEAP "MAGIC" WAND! You wave it around like an idiot for a while and then practice another trick. For this one you are going to need metal, any kind of metal. Luckily your room is covered in sheet metal. You one day hope to become a famous magician, using cheap wires, cables, and other things that will only cost a dime. It might be a few years, but soon it'll just be you against the world, AND YOU'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU END UP WORKING AT IKEA! So you've already bought a top hat, you can buy the entire costume when you're older, and your career as a magician has sprung. You've also shown an interest in horror movies. Your favorites being Psycho, Friday the 13th, and of course The Gingerbread man! Who can forget about The Gingerbread Man? It was the absolute best movie ever! Okay so you admit it was crap, but that's why you love it. To you it's more of a comedy. You find a lot of horror movies rather funny instead of frightening.If you can't become a magician, or an engineer, then your back up to your back is becoming a horror movie director. You've made an entire list of back ups, and at the bottom of the list...is working at IKEA. How dare this even be an option! You continue with your magic trick, but you are going to erase that vile print as soon as you master this trick. If you do wish to become at least one of these back ups other than A SOULLESS IKEA EMPLOYEE, then you are going to need to WORK HARD! Your family is all about working hard! For example, your mother, from what you know, she was a very brave woman. Being in the Air Force for almost six years. She didn't get there through sitting on her ass all day! She got there through HARD WORK! You don't really know anything about your dad other than that his first name was Phillip, and he fled to Rhode Island after something happened to him, but you think you're great grandpa might have been in the military, and he might have gotten there through HARD WORK. You speak rather normally Although you forget to add periods, only periods for some reason And you like to emphasize the word "magic." Life Before Sgrub/Sburb Mike lived a simple life with his Grandpa in the remote town of Whittemore, Michigan US. Mike doesn't know anything about his dad, other than that he was very egotistical and had a habit of getting himself into trouble. He does know a bit of what his mother was like, her name was Shari and she grew up in Brooklyn, she was brave and very compassionate. Mike cares for his friends, and always tried to bend their views on the world with magic. At a young age Mike started making home made horror movies with his friends. The first few were crap, but you could see effort was put into them. The more recent ones are a lot better, some still have the classic horror cliches, but a lot of them are actually quite original. Entry Hasn't happened yet, but I'll update this as soon as it does. Land Unknown Relationships Lila Cenero No comment Kyle Carter No comment Milo Howser This guy SCARES you. You aren't even going to try to find a CLEVER SEGWAY into this, this guy SCARES you. When you first met him, he seemed like a pretty nice guy, but GOD DAMN did that view on him chage quickly. From what you know he wants WORLD DIMINATION. Even the way he said it sent chills down your spine. It made you think of a world similar to MAD MAX, a DESOLATE WASTELAND, with him sitting on a THRONE, with a SKULL beneath his foot, killing anyone who DEFIES him! You know he'd make a great DICTATOR, but what if he ends up just as you imagined, ruling a world with no HOPE, no LIFE. You're sure he was just joking, but in the back of your mind you know he was being serious. Jack Detrich No comment Lara Armina No comment OOC Contact My OOC chumhandle is perfectlyParanoid